La nouvelle
by Louise Malone
Summary: Une chienne fidèle, une prof de biologie , une actrice célèbre, une nouvelle élève, un coup de foudre, une phobie et un peu de sang...


_**Je reposte cet OS après avoir changé le nom du chien, pour ne blesser personne.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

J'aurais sans doute du m'en douter. Mais je n'ai rien vu venir. Ou alors je ne voulais pas imaginer ça...

La toute première fois que j'en ai entendu parler c'était à la cafeteria. Je lisais un article sur le Bangladesh dans le National Géographic quand Lauren Mallory a cessé un instant de ruminer son chewing gum pour lancer son information. Tout le monde a commenté, sauf moi.

Evidemment, dans ce petit Lycée de province tout se savait très vite et les potins duraient des semaines.

Pas grand chose d'autre à faire!

Même moi, timide et solitaire, j'ai donc su que la fille du shérif allait venir vivre avec lui trois semaines à l'avance.

C'était le genre d'informations qui ne me touchait pas.

Je m'en moquais, en fait.

Moi, mon truc, c'était la musique, les études et ma famille.

Oui,même à 17 ans on peut être très famille. C'était mon cas.

J'ai toujours adoré ma mère, admiré mon père et beaucoup aimé mon frère et ma soeur. Quand ils ont eu respectivement un copain et une copine j'ai ai simplement inclus Jasper et Rosalie dans mon cercle familial.

J'avais moi-même eu une "copine", Tanya, lors de notre séjour à Aspen, durant les vacances d' hiver, on avait passé de bons moments, je ne le nie pas, embrasser une jolie fille, flirter avec elle, était particulièrement agréable, mais la quitter à la fin du séjour ne m'avait rien fait. Pas de tristesse, de nostalgie, ni rien de tout ça. Visiblement ça avait été pareil pour elle et on était même pas resté en contact.

Mais sincèrement, je ne voyais pas l'interêt d'être "en couple" à mon âge. J'avais bien le temps!

Je ne sais pas si je jalousais mon frère et ma soeur, qui étaient très heureux en couple, Emmett sortait avec Rosalie depuis trois ans et Alice était avec Jasper depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

Si c'était le cas c'était inconscient, et en tous cas je n'en souffrais pas.

Et puis je partageais une complicité très forte avec ma chienne, qui dormait avec moi,elle me vouait quasiment un culte et moi je l'adorais, la seule chose que je lui reprochais étant de bouffer régulièrement mes posters, ce qui m'obligeait à les remplacer sans cesse. Nessie n'aimait visiblement pas l'actrice que moi j'adorais depuis des années...

Bon, d'accord, j'étais un peu associal.

En fait, je trouvais pas mal de mes congénères débiles.

Jessica Stanley, par exemple. En dehors de la coiffure, du maquillage et des fringues, rien à en tirer. Lauren Mallory était pire... Angela , qui était très amie avec Alice et Rose relevait le niveau, mais bon...

Et Mike Newton...Il regardais les filles. Toutes. Ses copines de classe, les profs, le personnel, les MILF...Il était tellement plein d'hormones qu'il en débordait...

L'année précédente, quand la chorale du Lycée (dont nous faisions partie tous les deux, moi parce que je chante et joue du piano, lui parce qu'il ferait sans doute option macramé pour rencontrer des filles) est allé chanter des chants de Noël à la maison de retraite locale je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas draguer une nonagénaire. Mais il s 'est contenté de flirter avec une stagiaire...

Il voulait travailler dans la comptabilité ou dans le juridique mais il passait tellement de temps à mater les filles que c'est tout juste s'il savait se servir de l'imprimante de la bibliothèque...

Bref.

Je l'avoue: je me sentais quand même légèrement au dessus de la mélée. Je souhaitais devenir médecin, comme mon père et pour cette raison, et parce que j'étais très intelligent, je suivais des cours avancé dans toutes les matières. J'excellais tout particulièrement en biologie.

A tel point que la prof me laissait mener mes expèriences seuls. Parce que sinon ça dégénèrait en dispute avec mes camarades qui étaient lents et immatures et qui me tapaient sur le système.

Et puis ça m'est tombé dessus.

Un lundi matin comme les autres, j'étais sans doute le seul à être ravi d'avoir cours de biologie de 8h00 à 10h00.

Sauf que quand je suis arrivé en classe, après avoir laissé Alice devant sa porte, dans les bras de Jazz, c'était l'effervescence totale.

Tout le monde parlait de ça.

La nouvelle était visiblement arrivée.

Et d'après les potins elle était au secrétariat.

Comme je n'en avais rien à faire je me suis installé à ma paillasse.

Seul, au fond de la classe.

La prof essayait de faire asseoir tout le monde.

Je l'ai plainte un instant: pour les surveiller elle avait fait installer Mike et Tyler au premier rang et avoir leurs têtes d'idiots devant elle deux heures durant devait être difficile.

Si j'avais su, je m'en serais plutôt réjoui.

Les miscroscopes étaient déjà installés et j'ai vérifié le mien.

Et puis c'est arrivé.

Des murmures ont grossi, suivis de quelques sifflets que la prof a fait taire à coups de menaces de retenues.

Une jeune fille était là, debout à côté de la prof, tête baissée, de longs cheveux bruns devant elle.

La prof l'a prise maternellement par l'épaule et lui a demandé de se présenter.

La fille a alors relevé un peu la tête et a balbutié:

"Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je viens d'arriver. Avant je vivais à Phoenix, voilà..."

Mme Nicholls, ce suppot de satan, cette servante du diable, a alors tapoté le dos de la fille:

"Merci Bella. Nous sommes ravis que tu sois parmi nous. Tu peux aller t'asseoir au fond, il y a une place libre à côté d'Edward Cullen"

HEIN? QUOI?!

Mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça!

J'allais protester quand la fille s'est avancée vers moi.

Elle était petite, plus grande que ma soeur, mais bien plus petite que Rose.

Fine, mince, vêtue d'un slim noir et d'un gros pull bleu marine, avec une écharpe d'un bleu à peine plus clair que son pull autour du cou.

Elle s'est juchée sur le tabouret à côté de moi et a levé les yeux dans ma direction, pour balbutier:

"Salut"

Je crois que j'ai répondé un truc. Je sais plus quoi.

Elle était toute rouge mais ce qui m'a frappé c'est autre chose. Deux autres choses, en fait.

Tout d'abord elle sentait bon.

Elle portait sans aucun doute un parfum fruité, mais il y avait aussi son odeur propre, qui était délicieuse...

Et puis...Elle ressemblait à Kristen Stewart.

Et pas un tout petit peu.

A part que Bella avait les cheveux plus bruns, plus épais et les yeux marrons, c'était le portrait de Kristen.

Hors, moi, la seule chose qui faisait de moi un ado ordinaire, c'était ma passion pour Kristen Stewart.

Bien entendu elle était plus vieille que moi, mais moi cette fille, elle me faisait triper.

J'avai des posters d'elle dans ma chambre, j'avais vu tous ses films et surtout "On the road", dont je regardais des passages tous les jours. Oui ceux où elle est nue, évidemment.

Non je ne dirai pas ce que je faisais après. Tout le monde le fait non?!

Bref. Elle était là, à côté de moi, genre fantasme sur pates. Bêtement, une des premières choses que j'ai pensé à cet instant précis, c'est que Nessie était bien capable de la mordre, vu sa ressemblance avec Kristen Stewart...

Et Mme Nicholls a donné des instructions pour commencer le TP.

Je n'ai pas écouté, ou entendu, ou compris. Vraissemblablement les trois.

En tous cas Bella s'est emparée du miscroscope , a jeté un oeil dedans et m'a regardé:

"A toi"

J'ai regardé dans l'appareil sans rien y voir bien entnedu, vu mon trouble et je n'ai pas pu dire un mot non plus...

J'étais...Bouleversé. A la fois ravi et furieux. Un peu comme quand , lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ouvrais la bonbonnière de ma grand-mère pour découvrir qu'il ne restait qu'un seul bonbon et que si je le prenais j'allais sans doute me faire attraper...

Alors Bella a prit la feuille de rapport et a entrepris d'écrire le résultat.

D'une voix douce, elle m'a gentiment expliqué:

"Tu vois, c'est le stade de la mitose...Je vais mettre une autre plaque, d'accord?"

Après une courte observation elle a poussé le microscope vers moi. Encore une fois je n'ai pas pu prononcer un mot.

"C'est la méiose, tu vois? Tiens, écris le résultat, comme ça tu auras fait quelques chose!"

J'ai écrit, d'une main tremblante, en m'y prenant à deux ou trois fois. Quand le cours s'est terminé, Bella m'a dit:

"Tu sais, j'adore la biologie, je t'aiderai, si tu veux!"

Je suis resté bouche bée.

M'aider.

Moi, le meilleur élève de la classe, du Lycée, de l'état sans doute?

J'étais fou furieux et en ressortant j'ai foufroyé Mme Nicholls du regard.

Très vite, je me suis apperçu que Bella, elle aussi, fréquentait tous les cours avancés.

Par Alice, qui en deux jours s'en était fait une copine, j'ai su qu'elle avait un an d'avance.

Un an d'avance.

J'étais perdu.

D'un côté je la détestais pour prendre la place de petit génie qui m'avait jusque là toujours été dévolue, mais d'un autre je la désirais puissament.

Parce qu'en plus de sentir bon, d'être une excellente élève et d'être le quasi sosie de Kristen Stewart, Bella Swan était gentille.

Mignone, douce, timide, gentille.

Genre petite souris de laboratoire qu'on a envie de caliner...

Même Rosalie l'a rapidement adoptée et elle mangeait avec nous à la caféteria...Je mangeais le nez dans un bouquin, pour ne pas passer mon temps à la regarder, mais ça ne marchait que très moyennement...

Mais je réussissais à ne quasiment pas lui adresser la parole.

J'essayais de la détester, mais comme c'était impossible j'ai tenté de l'ignorer. La mission n'était pas aisée, vu qu'elle partageait tous mes cours et qu'Alice, Rosalie et Angela l'avaient adoptée...

Par contre j'ai bossé dur, moi qui ne travaillais jamais mes cours, n'en ayant jamais eu besoin, pour la surpasser scolairement.

Mais elle avait souvent un point voire un demi point de plus que moi, ce qui me mettait en fureur, d'autant plus qu'étant nouvelle elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle me volait la vedette, scolairement parlant.

En plus de tout ça, comble de dégout, je rêvais de Bella Swan la nuit. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de l'avoir sous le nez toute la journée, de fantasmer sur elle dans la douche, elle peuplait mes nuits avec une obstination et une régularité aussi énervantes que délicieuses...

Avant je rêvais de Kristen Stewart, bien entendu.

Plus maintenant. A présent je vivais durant la nuit des rêves délirants, dans lesquels j'embrassais toujours Bella de façon passionnée. Et plus, bien souvent.

Ca a duré quinze jours.

Deux semaines durant lesquelles j'ai tout fait pour résister à Bella.

Ignorance feinte, dénigrement intèrieur et masturbations frénétiques...

J'étais épuisé.

Bien sûr mes parents s'en sont apperçus et j'ai eu droit à une auscultation en règle par mon père.

J'ai menti sans vergogne, prétendant me sentir fatigué et faible sans savoir pourquoi, alors que ma tête était prête à exploser, que mon poignet droit était victime d'une tendinite et que la peau de mon pénis pelait tant je le sollicitais...

Le mensonge étant toujours puni, cela m'a valu une prise de sang (une corrida) et une inquiétude maternelle aussi notable que durable, avec compléments alimentaires, foie de veau obligatoire au menu ,heureusement compensé par des spaguetti, ma mère ayant cédé à mon air de biche (technique librement inspirée de celle d'Alice) , main fraiche souvent posée sur mon front pour vérifier ma température ( j'avais proféré des menaces très convaincantes la seule fois où ma mère s'était approché de moi avec un thermomètre au mercure à la main) et interrogatoire précis et bi-quotidien sur mon transit intestinal...

Quand les résultats sanguins n'ont rien montré de précis ma mère s'est douté de quelque chose, elle est venue dans ma chambre, s'est assise sur mon lit, a pris Nessie dans ses bras et m'a posé des questions sur une éventuelle petite amie.

Je l'ai envoyé promener un peu trop séchement et ma mère m'a sucré mon argent de poche durant une semaine.

Elle avait visiblement espéré une révélation, mais en était pour ses frais, ne se doutant même pas qu'elle avait bien failli recevoir mon agrafeuse dans la tête durant ce pénible entretien, tant j'étais sur les nerfs à cause de Bella Swan...

De plus, elle avait encore fait des reflexions sur ma fascination pour Kristen Stewart, et si j'avais eu, plus tôt dans la journée, la tentation de retirer tous ses posters, l'attitude de ma mère m'avait oté toute hésitation: hors de question de les enlever!

Oui, j'étais enfin en pleine révolution adolescente.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

Emmett était déjà à la fac, Jasper et Rosalie étaient loyaux et ne m'auraient jamais trahis mais il restait Alice à canaliser...Ma soeur, petite souris fragile qui pouvait se révéler pire qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine quand il s'agissait de se méler de ma vie privée!

Parce que bien entendu ma soeur avait rapidement compris ce qui m'arrivait.

Nous étions proches, elle et moi, et ma soeur avait toujours eu un don pour me comprendre et prédire mon avenir.

J'ai du l'acheter, littéralement, pour qu'elle ne répète pas tout à nos parents.

Ca m'a couté plusieurs tours de débarassage de table et de lave vaisselle, de sortie de poubelle et tous ses devoirs maison de maths et de physique chimie à faire. Pas un très haut niveau d'imagination, peut-être, mais pas marrant pour autant...

Et puis, deux semaines plus tard exactement, un lundi matin de nouveau, je me suis retrouvé à côté de Bella en cours de biologie. Ses cheveux étaient lachés, ce matin là, et je devais faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas la prendre sur la paillasse...

Je n'ai pas répondu à son bonjour mais je l'ai observée (bon, d'accord: admirée) du coin de l'oeil et je n'ai que très distraitement écouté Mme Nicholls...

Une erreur.

Quand j'ai comprit, c'était trop tard. Devant moi, sur la paillasse, il y avait un petit carton de test sanguin.

Et, à ma droite, Bella Swan, une espèce de punaise à la main, l'air déterminé.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'arrêter, mais elle m'a devancé:

"Tiens le carton sous mon doigt Edward"

Je n'ai pas obéit mais elle s'était déjà piquée.

Une perle de sang rouge vif a tout de suite perlé à son doigt et l'air m'a manqué.

Quand j'étais obligé de subir une prise de sang mon père me tenait fermement dans le fauteuil et je fermais les yeux très fort, pour ne pas voir le sang.

Ma soeur me répétait souvent que j'avais de la chance de ne pas être une fille, parce qu'avec mon hématophobie avoir mes règles aurait été un enfer. Quand mon frère ou ma soeur s'écorchaient et saignaient c'était moi qu'il fallait soigner en premier. Si je me blessais moi-même je croyais mourir...

Oui j'avais la phobie du sang, depuis toujours.

Et là, devant moi, sous mon nez, le sang de la fille que j'aimais.

J'ai eu le temps de pardonner à Robert Pattinson, Rupert Sanders et tous les autres, acteurs ou non, qui avaient eu l'honneur et la chance d'embrasser Kristen Stewart ( la liste devait être longue...), puis ça a été le trou noir.

Après c'était très confus. J'avais vu, l'année précédente,en classe de biologie, un film sur l'accouchement (Mme Nicholls n'était pas du genre à épargner ses élèves), bien entendu je n'avais que partiellement regardé, mais la vue du sang à la TV m'impressionnait moins qu'en vrai et j'en avais vu assez pour me jurer de ne jamais mettre une fille enceinte.

Là, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, souvenirs, réalité et fantasmes, et je disais à Bella de poussser, encore, plus fort, que je voyais la tête, des trucs comme ça.

Bref, je rêvais que Bella accouchait. De mon, enfin, notre, bébé.

Elle souffrait, s'agrippait à moi et me giflait en criant mon prénom.

Les gifles se sont accentuées et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

J'avais toujours 17 ans et j'étais en cours de biologie, un lundi matin d'un mois de novembre pluvieux, avec Mme Nicholls, penchée sur moi, l'ait inquièt, en train de me gifler pour me sortir de mon évanouissement. Elle tenait un aérosol à la main (j'ai su plus tard que Tyler, qui était asthmatique, lui avait donné le sien "au cas ou")...

J'ai voulu me relever mais on m'a en empêché.

J'ai alors comprit plusieurs choses:

Tout d'abord j'étais couché par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Bella, qui me tamponnait le front avec une serviette humide.

Ma soeur était là, cet imbécile de Newton, persuadé que j'étais mort en me voyant m'évanouir étant allé la chercher dans sa classe.

C'était elle qui avait expliqué à tout le monde que j'étais hé ...

Le reste des élèves avaient été évacués de la classe.

Ensuite mon père avait été prévenu, car je m'étais cogné la tête en tombant.

Enfin, rien qu'à la tête génée de Bella et celles hilares de Mme Nicholls et de ma soeur,j'ai su que j'avais déliré à voix haute. Le "plus beau jour de ma vie"...

Heureusement mon père est arrivé rapidement et je suis allé à l'hopital de Forks en ambulance. Heureusement j'avais une veste à capuche ce qui m'a permit de me cacher un peu...

Quelques radios plus tard je suis retourné chez moi, atérré, mais père m'a reparlé d'une thérapie pour me débarasser de cette phobie et j'ai vaguement aquiescé.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée sous surveillance maternelle, à me jurer que je ne retournerai JAMAIS au Lycée.

Je réflechissait au meilleur moyen de demander à mes parents d'être instruit en famille, allongé sur le canapé devant un film quelconque, Nessie endormie sur mon ventre, quand on a sonné à la porte.

Je suis allé ouvrir, ma chienne chérie sur les talons, et j'ai vu le shérif en face de moi. J'ai distingué sa voiture de patrouille, dehors, sous l'arbre centenaire qui se trouvait devant la maison.

Ma vulnérabilité m'a alors sauté à la gorge et j'ai reculé d'un pas, terrorisé à l'idée que sa fille ait cafté et qu'il vienne me régler mon compte, mais Bella est alors entré, mon sac de cours dans les bras. Un très gros chien loup les accompagnait et il a relevé un sourcil visiblement interressé en appercevant Nessie, qui s'est réfugiée derrière moi.

Le shérif a rappelé son chien d'une voix gentille mais ferme:

"Au pied Jake"

Le chien a obéit, tout en continuant à fixer ma chienne.

Ma mère nous a rejoints et le shérif l'a saluée:

"Bella m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Edward ce matin. Ca va mieux, petit?"

"Euh, oui Monsieur"

Visiblement Bella n'avait rien dit concernant mon ...Délire.

Je n'ai pas pu la regarder. J'avais trop honte.

Les adultes parlaient et je fixais le museau de Nessie, entre mes pieds.

"Bella m'a demandé de l'amener ici pour donner ses affaires à Edward et lui transmettre les devoirs"

"C'est vraiment gentil, merci!"

"Je vous en prie!"

"Vous voulez une tasse de café pendant que les enfants travaillent?"

"Volontiers"

Ils se sont alors dirigés vers la cuisine et je suis resté seul avec Bella et les chiens .

J'ai gardé les mains dans mes poches, les yeux fixés sur le tapis du sol.

Dès que le shérif a quitté la pièce Jake m'a contourné pour aller renifler les fesses de Nessie.

Elle a couiné mais l'a reniflé aussi. Puis elle est allé chercher quelque chose dans son panier , en soupirant j'ai reconnu un bout de poster, celui des Runaways, et elle l'a déposé cérémonieusement devant les pates de Jake, qui est resté indifférent. Elle est alors allé à la porte et a gémit en me regardant, je lui ai ouvert et les deux chiens sont sortis en courant.

Je les ai regardé se poursuivre et s'amuser dans le jardin quelques instants, mélancolique. Même ma chienne se trouvait un copain...

Et puis j'ai entendu Bella me parler:

"Tu sais ce qu'est l'ophiophobie?"

"Euh, non..."

"C'est la phobie des serpents et c'est une des phobies la plus fréquente, et la deuxième en terme de fréquence c'est l'hématophobie. Et moi , j'ai une peur terrible des serpents..."

J'ai relevé la tête parce que sa voix était douce, un peu hésitante.

Elle était en face de moi, les cheveux toujours lachés, les joues rouges, se mordillant la lèvre infèrieure, dans son jean et son sveat gris à capuche, simple, naturelle, belle.

Tellement ELLE.

Et elle a fait un pas de plus. Mon coeur s'est emballé.

Elle s'est dressée sur la pointe des pieds et ses deux mains se sont posées sur mes épaules.

Alors j'ai obéit à mon instinct et je l'ai enlacée, la collant contre moi, baissant la tête vers elle tandis qu'elle tendait le cou vers moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux elle m'a alors dit:

"Je veux juste préciser une chose: le jour où j'accoucherai, crois moi, je demanderai une péridurale!"

Nous avons alors rit, nos visages se touchant presque, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Puis nos rires se sont éteints et nous sommes redevenus graves, nous fixant avec intensité, et nos lèvres se sont trouvées, douces et hésitantes pour commencer, puis avides et enfièvrées très rapidement.

Alors j'ai mentalement ré-expédié Kristen Stewart à Hollywood et j'ai embrassé Bella Swan.

Elle était douce et chaude tout contre moi... Sa bouche avait un goût de chocolat qui m'a fait fondre littéralement...

Bella embrassait comme elle vivait: avec douceur, gentillesse et fermeté.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré notre baiser, je savais juste que je voulais qu'il n'ait jamais de fin. J'ai laissé mes mains naviguer sur son corps, caressant ses cheveux, sur lesquels j'avais tant fantasmé, son dos, sa taille,si fine et menue, ses hanches et finalement ses fesses. Je n'osais pas trop la peloter mais elle même a caressé mes épaules puis mon torse et a frotté doucement son ventre sur mon pénis réveillé... Alors j'ai osé passer une main sur son torse et venir caresser un de ses seins, par dessus son sveat...Nous avons gémit tous les deux...

Mais à ce moment la voix de son shérif de père est venu à mes oreilles et j'ai sursauté.

Nous avons reculé tous les deux, tandis que les voix de nos parents s'approchaient.

Bella s'est assise à table, maitresse d'elle-même, et je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle, ravi de cacher l'effet physique que notre baiser avait fait naitre en moi.

Quand ma mère et le shérif Swan nous ont rejoints Bella leur a sourit, retroussant son adorable nez:

"Nous n'avons pas terminé, désolée"

Ma mère a froncé les sourcils en regardant mon sac fermé posé sur la table, puis elle m'a dévisagé et a sourit. J'ai su qu'elle avait tout compris mais je m'en moquais...

Le shérif, lui, n'a rien vu de tout ça mais il a demandé:

"Où est Jake?"

Bella, tout en sortant son agenda de son sac lui a dit, d'une voix posée que j'aurais bien été incapable d'avoir:

"Il joue dehors avec Nessie, la chienne d'Edward"

Le shérif Swan a alors froncé les sourcils, inquiet:

"Elle est gentille au moins?"

En tant normal, une telle question aurait eu sur moi le même effet que les reflexions sur la soit- disant mono expression de Kristen Stewart: je me serais mis en colère et j'aurais explosé.

Mais là j'étais quasiment retourné à l'état liquide (sauf mon pénis, bien entendu)et c'est ma mère qui a remis le shérif en place:

"Nessie est adorable, elle a son petit caractère, bien sûr, mais je suis sûre que Jake et elle seront bons amis"

Charlie Swan n'a pas osé réppndre à ma mère et Bella m'a fait un clin d'oeil discret. J'ai tendu la jambre sous la table et j'ai caressé son mollet. Elle a relevé les yeux vers moi et m'a sourit:

"Au fait, Edward, j'ai oublié de te dire que Mme Nicholls t'a dispensé de TP de test sanguin. Tu lui as fait peur, tu sais!"

Je n'ai pas répondu, et elle m'a tendu une feuille, sur laquelle elle avait noté les devoirs donnés par Mme Nicholls et les autres profs des cours que j'avais manqué. En bas, il y avait son numéro de téléphone et mon coeur s'est emballé à nouveau...

Bella, Jake et le shérif sont repartis quelques minutes plus tard, on a du se contenter de se dire au revoir sans se toucher mais nous avons échangé un regard brûlant.

Après que la voiture de patrouille ait démarré je me suis tourné vers ma mère:

"Je vais travailler dans ma chambre"

Elle n'a pas commenté mais a eu un sourire ironique qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'ai enregistré le numéro de Bella dans mon téléphone.

Puis j'ai oté tous les posters de Kristen Stewart.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Par contre j'ai laissé ceux représentant des paysages, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et qui plairaient sans doute à Bella, que j'avais bien l'intention de faire venir dans ma chambre à brève échéance. J'ai effacé de mon esprit la vision de son père, en uniforme et armé. Ca, c'était le problème de Bella, non?

Puis, tandis que Nessie s'amusait comme une petite folle avec les bouts de papier, je me suis installé à mon bureau et j'ai allumé mon ordinateur.

Un jour, du moins je l'espérais très fort, Bella accoucherait pour de vrai. Et je voulais pouvoir l'aider sans tomber à la vue de la première goutte de sang.

Alors je suis allé sur google et j'ai tapé:

"Comment guérir de l'hématophobie?"


End file.
